Forever Hold Your Peace
by Writer4Eva
Summary: Today she is walking down the aisle. Not as the bride, no but as the bridesmaid. Her "friend" is getting married to one of her best friends. She is waiting for those words. Speak now...
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**My new fanfic: Forever Hold Your Peace**

Today she is walking down the aisle. Not as the bride, no but as the bridesmaid. Her "friend" is getting married to one of her best friends. When Missy came back she wooed Freddie with how "nice and sweet and manly" he is. She found out about him giving up the school at sea thing and fell in love with him(not really). Maybe it was to take him from Carly and Sam. He was never "there" on his dates. Yes, physically he was there but his mind was somewhere else. Was he Missy's bacon? Sam is waiting for those words, so she can speak up…

It was senior year when Missy came back.

"Oh my gosh! Carly! Sam!" The red head ran up to the girls hugging them and kissing them on both of their cheeks.

"What are you doing back at Ridgeway?" Carly questioned, eyebrows rising.

"I came to apologize." Sam scoffed and turned to face her locker. After she took a long sip of soup she faced Missy.

"Apology not accepted."She sounded like she stuffed her mouth with cotton. Some tomato found it's way out of her mouth. Missy's nose scrunched up at Sam's rude behavior.

"Sam!" Carly snapped. "Can ya be more polite?" She emphasized by closing the gap full of soup between her best friend's lips. Carly turned back to Missy. "Um… why should I trust you again?" Before Missy could answer the bell rang.

"I think I have history with you guys… first period. Mr. Howard. Right?"

"Uh-hu." Carly nodded her head still not sure if she could trust Missy. Sam just gagged and pushed her fingers down her throat. "Sam!" Carly sighed and started walking to class. Without turning around she fussed at Sam. "Come on Sam! We are going to be late." As if on cue Mrs. Briggs came into the hallway with her bullhorn yelling at innocent school goers.

"Ugh. One more year with that thing." Sam complained catching up with Carly. "Where's the dork?" Carly frowned not sure where the third member of their gang is.

"I think his locker is on the upstairs hallway." They finally got to the classroom.

"That's wonderful for me." They sat down in the back row and took out their books. "Now my day isn't ruined by seeing the nub first thing in the morning… It really drowns my mood." Sam pulled out a piece of ham from her pocket and from her book-bag a can of orange juice. **(A/N: I know I said can)**

"Don't be so dramatic." Sam just shrugged and rolled her eyes. The brunette turned to her right to see Missy. She looked back at Sam. "I think we should give her another chance…" Sam dropped her ham and stared, looking stunned at Carly.

"Look, we already gave her a chance and she TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Yeah, but-" Carly was cut off with something sliding on her desk. It was an apology letter from Missy. "Sam, she's not going to take me away from you. And you know not to take foreign chocolate from anyone now." Sam let a tiny smile play on her lips. A tall muscular Freddie sat beside her.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Hello to you too dorkerella." Sam replied not bothering to answer his question.

"That's Missy. You remember her right?" Freddie slowly nodded matching the same pace that the red color rose on his cheeks. "And what you did…" Carly innocently smiled as she made Freddie squirm.

"What'd he do?" Sam questioned breaking pencil lead. Mr. Howard walked in the room and yelled at the students.

"Okay _seniors_ this is your last year and I can't wait until I don't have to see your faces everyday!" He sneered and started passing out syllabi.

"Yeah, like we wanna see yours!" Sam spat back. Every ones heads snapped around to stare at her and she just shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Double detention!"

"Make it triple… my mom's breaking in a new bikini and any time away from her will be deeply appreciated." Mr. Howard slammed a book on Sam's desk and she didn't flinch.

"You'll have to write a three-thousand word paper on the history of apples!" Sam snickered and rolled her eyes. Class was the same as all first day of school classes go. A ton of don'ts and you are expected to's and rules.

"Your mom is breaking in a new bikini?" Missy came up to Sam and asked her.

"Nah… Just didn't want detention." Missy patted Sam on the back and she flinched.

"Smart." She walked away to be replaced by a tall brunette boy.

"Did she put anything on my back?" Sam spun in circles trying to brush her shoulder.

"Stop being so paranoid Sam. I think Missy has changed." Freddie looked down at Sam. "Don't you?"

"Yeah whatever… I just don't trust her. People don't change like that." She eyed the ground. "Plus, if she does kill me everybody will think _I_ did something to her. No one will believe me."

**So do you like it? Hate it? I know you might not know where I'm going with this but it will be apparent soon. So please review. (P.S. I suck at third person so the rest of this fic might be in POVs)**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


	2. The Theif

**A/N: I will update my other fic, Your Dad and Twin, ASAP but my Aunt just died and for some reason I just can't do that right now. Probably because some of her stories inspired mine.(She writes) She edited the last chapter I put up because she was very sick and wanted to… But I WILL finish it and this. So this story will be updated first- as you can see from the chapter below.**

_Sam sat down on the couch in her and Carly's hotel suite. She just came from the bathroom and smoothed out her and Carly's dresses. They were a very ugly green color with bright purple flowers all over the skirt part. She just got done with taking two more tests. One was positive and the other negative, so she took two more to make sure. Carly took two just to make sure that they work… and they do. Sam held her best friends hands and waited the long eight minutes._

Sam got detention instead of having to write about apples.

"How'd he find out?" Sam ran up to Carly and Freddie frantically searching for an answer.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" A concerned Freddie stepped a little closer.

"Missy."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Carly frowned at Sam.

"You know how I got detention from Howard but instead I had to write about apples?" They nodded their heads. "Well I told Missy I lied about the bikini thing and then I got detention again." Sam punched her locker.

_One iCarly segment it was revealed that Freddie gave up the school at sea thing. Now to Carly and Freddie it was clear he did it for Sam, but to Missy and Sam it was thought to be a romantic gesture._

"Aww! Freddie! That's so sweet." Missy jumped up from the seat of sitting and threw the camera to Carly. She pecked him on the cheek and clung to his arm. Freddie's face was red like a tomato.

"Um Missy?" Sam came up and poked missy in the neck.

"Yes?" She swatted Sam's head away and continued to kiss Freddie's cheek. Sam silently counted. One… two… three… eight… Carly knows not to mess with Sam when she is trying to calm down. She usually clinches her fists and counts. Freddie saw this too. Sam slowly opened her eyes and tapped Missy again.

"Look, miss Missy. We need to finish the show." She fake smiled and walked back to Carly.

"Whatever Sam! Don't have to be so jealous do we?" Missy purposely bumped Sam on the way back to her spot.

"Oh chizz." Freddie mumbled as Sam jumped on Missy. "This is all on iCarly too…"

"AHHHHHH!" Sam screamed while pulling Missy's hair. Missy twisted out of her grasp and jumped on Sam's back. "Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair!" Sam was now on the floor and let a tear fall from her eyes.

~Sam's Diary~

_**This hurts… Missy is pushing my buttons and nobody sees it but me. After she pulled some of my hair out Carly said that I can't just attack people and get out of it with no punishment all the time. I believe that now Missy sees she can't take Carly from me so she's taking something from Carly… me and Freddie. She tried to make me mad at Carly today, making me angry to hurt her so Carly fusses at me. It's not going to work, I won't let it. But Freddie… he might give in. I hope not.**_

~End of Entry~

**So did ya like? Hate? Do you think that the characters would actually behave this way? Am I OOC? Review please! (P.S. Do you like the way I have it written in flashbacks and give you hints in the beginning to piece together?)**


	3. The OneSided Game

**I'm pretty giddy right now… what does giddy mean? I guess I shouldn't be describing myself with a word I don't know the meaning to. I guess I could look it up in the dictionary but I'm lazy. Ugh… enough with my rambling about being giddy. (But really can you tell me what it means?)**

_Sam didn't really care what the tests said, she just wanted an answer. The other two came back positive… perfect. Carly glanced at Sam not knowing how her blonde friend would react._

"_Give me a gift bag." Sam got up to get a zip-lock bag while Carly got a gift bag. She dropped the four tests in the plastic bag and dropped that in the gift bag. She wrote a quick note: _Three out of four say positive… do the math Freddie! You ARE going to take care of me married or not. _On the outside she stuck a sticker that said to: Freddie. From: Sam. Carly came up and patted Sam on the back. "I'm okay Carls…" The girls smiled and got in the limo that pulled up to take them to the church to get ready._

Freddie and Missy are now an item. Let's get one thing strait… Missy is trying to steal Freddie from Sam and it is working. Even though Sam doesn't show it.

See, Sam puts all of her emotions in a bottle. When someone shakes the bottle the cork pops and her emotions come pouring out. Whether it's verbally, physically, and sometimes she writes.

Lately there has been four iCarly members, not three. (Since Missy never leaves Freddie) They were all hanging out in the studio when Missy spoke up.

"Freddie? Can I show you something?" Freddie looked up from his cart and nodded his head. Missy lead Freddie out. Carly and Sam followed closely behind making sure not to be seen. Freddie found himself on the fire escape. He hadn't changed anything from the kiss. That was years ago. "Here" Missy handed Freddie a CD.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She slapped his bicep.

"Put it in silly!" Sam thought she sounded a lot like Melanie. The music floated from the speakers reaching the four teen's ears. Sam gasped audibly.

"What's wrong Sam?" Carly questioned and Sam just shook her head. The lovebird's heads moved and their lips met. Sam jumped up and broke the window. Freddie's eyes widened as he realized the mistake he just made. Sam grabbed Carly's hand and ran to her apartment. "Calm down and talk."

"T-that was our song and the fire escape and the time and t-the…" Sam didn't cry, no Pucketts don't cry. She just lay out on the couch and feeling exasperated. She was tired of this game.

~Sam's Diary~

_**I have no problem whatsoever with Missy and Freddie dating. I couldn't be more happy for the nub. (If it wasn't for the fact that his GF is a skunkbag!) She knew that was our song… but I don't know how. Missy is very good at this game that I don't want to play. Now she's messing with the senta- senti- um sentamintal- important things in my life and I won't stand for that. He is being taken advantage of and that doesn't sit well with mama. Even though he is a nub he is my friend and I actually do care about him. I will get Missy.**_

~End of Entry~

**Like this chap? Okay is it just me or does this seem not as funny? It wasn't supposed to be. I need funnier stuff but the next few chappies will be more dark and serious. Aaaaaand GUESS WHAT? The definition of giddy: okay so basically it can mean drunk, or extremely happy and excited. I am the second one… I hope… ANYWAY please review**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


	4. Pity Party

"_You look pretty." Sam complimented her best friend._

"_This dress is ugly." Carly frowned down at the ugly bridesmaid dresses. Sam hiccupped and sat down._

"_I feel really nauseous." Sam clutched her stomach and leaned on Carly for support._

"_Are you going to do it?" Carly asked as she steadied Sam._

"_I have to. It's not right he's being used." Carly nodded her head._

"_Here. Let's practice. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." As Sam opened her mouth Missy walked in the room._

"_Nice wedding dress Missy." Missy snorted and flipped her hair around._

"_I know that." Sam groaned and fell on Carly again._

"_What's wrong with you?" Missy asked in the same disgusted tone she always used when she wasn't around Freddie. Carly looked at Sam for permission to tell Missy and Sam quickly shook her head._

"_Ah nothing. Sam just didn't eat breakfast." Missy raised her eyebrows._

"_I think you're really going to like the gift I gave you and Freddie." Sam smirked. "Trust me, it's one of a kind." Missy smiled._

"_Oh, was it expensive?" Carly laughed dryly at Missy's conceded question._

"_It'll sure cost you a ton of money." Missy frowned and took a step closer to Sam._

"_You just used future tense and the word you meaning, I have to pay for it?" Sam shrugged._

"_Never really paid any attention in English class." Missy rolled her eyes and stomped out._

"_Sam, you didn't have to go all… Sam on her did you?" Sam eyed Carly playfully._

"_You know I did." She sat down and chugged a glass of water. "So do I say I object or something?"_

"_I don't know. But I bet you'll know when the time comes. Think of it like a book report you were too lazy to watch the movie." Sam was scared to life. _**(like scared to death)**

Graduation day was when Freddie made his next mistake. He forgot Sam altogether.

"And next up we'll have a speech from our valedictorian Freddie Benson."Principal Franklin clapped his hands as Freddie walked onto stage.

"Well, first off I would like to thank my mom, Carly Shea, and my girlfriend Missy. Now being the valedictorian is a great honor…" Carly gasped and watched her best friend run out of the room. Freddie realized his mistake and Missy grinned 'acting' oblivious to what just happened. Of course she knew what happened. She changed the speech. Little did she know what that 'mistake' she just made Freddie make would make her boyfriend loose his virginity.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Sam was not crying. She was worn out- mad. She was fuming and not necessarily at Freddie. She _knew_ Missy was behind this. She just didn't know how. Sam just waved Freddie's apology off the fire escape. She was sitting in his chair with the radio on, still in her cap and gown. She let out a breath she was holding. "You look beautiful." Sam sniffled and took her cap off, shaking her hair. Blonde locks went everywhere.

"No, I don't. If you haven't realized I'm Sam." It didn't hurt her to say those words, after all she thought it was the truth.

"I have realized, look at that hair. Nobody has hair like that." His voice was soft and comforting.

"See, ugly hair equals ugly girl." She studied the sky, memorizing each star and its position.

"No Sam. Stop it!" He yelled at her and she stood up.

"Stop what?" Freddie closed his eyes and let out a breath. He went and took Sam's seat.

"Sam, you're one of the most beautiful girls I know." He pulled Sam into his lap. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Sometimes I would hate the way that I was friends with the two hottest girls in school but neither of them would date me." Freddie chuckled at different memories.

"You're such a nub." Sam sat up and stared into his eyes. "A mushy one at that." She flicked him in the nose. Freddie leaned up and pushed his nose onto her lips. "What the chiz?"

"You gave my nose a boo-boo so I need a kiss to make it better." He pretended to pout.

"See!" She gestured towards the sky. "Is he _not_ the nubbiest nub in the world?" She pretended to listen to the stars, nodding her head every now and then. She leaned back so her back was resting on his chest and his arms enveloped her body. "The stars agree with me. They say you are a nub." She smiled up and felt Freddie shift under her weight. She got up.

"You're lighter than I thought you'd be. Eating as much as you do and all." She nodded her head and took off her gown to reveal her graduation dress. It was just like her iCarly awards dress but with sparkles and a flower on her left shoulder. She placed her hands on the railing and looked down the building to the graduation party in the parking lot below. She shivered and felt arms encase her again. She turned around and Freddie placed a kiss on her forehead. He went down to her nose and then placed one on her lips. He begged entry by poking her lips with his tongue. She opened a little and then broke away.

"No Freddie. You have a girlfriend." He frowned as he thought about this.

"Yes, but I have a friend that is a girl who I feel like kissing now." She leaned back in and wondered if this was out of pity. She didn't _need_ a pity party but if all pity parties were like this she _wanted_ them. Neither of them knew quite how they ended up in Freddie's bed but they didn't regret it either.

A few hours later when Freddie was asleep Sam slipped away. She wrote him a note on her diary page and ripped it out.

_**Freddie- Thank you for telling me that I'm pretty but was it out of pity? I don't regret what we did but it was wrong. Let's forget this happened, just like the kiss. Never speak of it please. I don't want to ruin your relationship. You seem like a happy nub.**_

_**I hate you- Sam(I'm practicing!)**_

**A/N: So it's longer to make up for the short chapters. No, this is not what Sam is pregnant at the wedding so… Please review and tell me your fav line! Oh and wedding scene will be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


	5. Your Opinion

_Ms. Benson never 'loved' Sam but she was way better than Missy. Marissa tried to stay out of her son's love life but never thought that he'd be getting married to the devil. Maybe the demon, Samantha, but never the devil. Sam gave Marissa the gift bag with the non-refundable present in it. She was totally for Sam and Carly breaking up the wedding. Missy was so conceded that she would make all the bridesmaids and groomsmen sit down. Here was the plan. Sam would stand up first and say what she needed to say, then Carly, and then Marissa._

"_You ready?" Marissa walked up to Sam. The mother of the groom walks out before the bridesmaids. Sam nodded her head and turned a shade paler. Carly patted her best friend on her back. "I have to go out now." Marissa regained her composure and plastered on a fake smile._

"_Ready to break up a wedding?" Sam nodded again and leaned on the groomsman who was walking her down the aisle. Marissa started her long walk down the aisle, keeping her fake smile on the whole time. She took her seat in the second pew. Next was the maid of honor. The maid of honor was one of Missy's friends from school at sea. Then it was Carly. She was walking with tears in her eyes. Everybody but Sam and Ms. Benson thought that they were tears of joy. Then Sam. She felt faint and couldn't see strait. She was thankful when she finally sat down. She took the bag from Marissa and held it with her life. A few others came down but the three women weren't paying attention. Next up were the two flower girls. Then Missy. The women had to admit that she was beautiful. She floated down the aisle and came to a halt in front of Freddie. The preacher started to say some things but Sam and Carly weren't paying attention. Finally, the time came._

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sam started to hyperventilate and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She squeezed Carly's hand and Marissa patted her leg._

The night Sam's baby was conceived was also an important night for Missy.

The iCarly trio were a trio again. They all decided to attend Seattle Tech, while Missy went somewhere across town.

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner with me tonight at seven?" Freddie walked into the girls apartment. It had been a year since the trio graduated. Carly and Sam shared a small apartment and Freddie was across the street.

"I'm in." A perky brunette came out of her room drying her hair with a towel.

"Ya sure." Sam stood up and stood really close to Freddie. "You're paying, right?" It wasn't really a question. Freddie ran his hands through his hair

"Sam, can we talk." Before she could answer she was in Freddie's apartment. "Tonight I was um… going to propose to Missy?" His voice got higher like he was asking Sam's permission. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Why you askin me?" She tried to keep her tough girl look.

"You know that your opinion counts. I asked Carly over the phone and she hung up." Sam shrugged.

"Like you were gonna take my opinion seriously anyway!" She snapped and Freddie grabbed her by the arm shoving her onto the couch. She shrieked.

"Freddie!" Sam tried to get up but was forcefully pushed back down into her previous position. Freddie placed his forehead against hers and she whimpered.

"Sam, your opinion matters!" She frowned.

"When did you get so strong?" Freddie pushed her farther into the couch. Then Sam noticed four bumps on his shoulder lined up in a row. "What's that?" Her voice was tiny and she was able to break one hand free from his grasp. She ran her fingers over the scar. "When'd you get that?" She rubbed the scar gently lightly touching Freddie's skin. Freddie shuddered.

"Remember our favorite person Ginger Fox?" Sam crinkled her nose thinking about that beast.

"Aww…" She sat up and leaned closer. Sam was breathing on Freddie's scar and it drove Freddie wild. "That's so sad." Her nose brushed the scar. She didn't notice how fidgety she was making Freddie.

"Sam." His cleared his hoarse throat but it didn't change his voice. "Um Sam?"

"Yes?" She looked like a child that was caught stealing a cookie. Her blue eyes were full of fake innocence.

"Yes it's a scar, now yes or no." Sam leaned in and brushed her lips over the bumps.

"Hmm… that fork must've been in deep." Freddie moaned in the back of his throat so Sam couldn't hear.

"Yes, and it really hurt." Freddie begged that Sam would take her attention away from the scar. She licked the scar and kissed it several times.

"Mmmm." She threw her head back, rolling her eyes in the back of her head. "Mama likes scars." She smiled. Her head was still thrown back and Freddie didn't waste any time. He devoured her neck causing her to scream. She threw her legs around his torso and he clasped his hands under her butt, supporting her. "Freddie!" Freddie walked Sam to his room and laid her on the bed. He stopped sucking her neck long enough to take off her shirt and started kissing her again. "Freddie." She whispered. "We shouldn't, we can't." She tried to sit up only to be forced down again.

"We shouldn't, but we can and will." After an hour long chorus concert of names and screaming the duo had to stop to get to dinner.

"Yes." Sam kicked herself internally for saying yes.

"Yes what?" Freddie questioned pulling his clothes back on. Sam lay on the bed, legs apart and hands folded across her stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Yes you should propose to Missy." Freddie smiled kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam sighed. Carly didn't question where she was and dinner was somewhat peaceful. Of course she didn't look when Freddie proposed. Or at the insanely huge diamond on the gold band.

That was two months ago…

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sam started to hyperventilate and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She squeezed Carly's hand and Marissa patted her leg._

**Okay… like it? I was watching a re-run of iParty with Victorious and it really bothered me how Sam mentioned her dad for the first time. You could tell it was a big deal how everyone reacted! I wonder if there'll be an episode explaining this. God I hope so! Please review and I'll update quicker.**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


	6. Speak Up

**Disclaimer: If you think I own iCarly then go check with a mental doctor near you!**

**Sorry for confusing some of y'all. The question will be answered. About Freddie/ Sam but Freddie proposing to Missy confused you. 1. I'll say it was kinda in the moment for them but there's another part to it. And before you read I have no clue why Sam is dizzy, unstable, and clutching her stomach the whole time.**

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sam started to hyperventilate and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She squeezed Carly's hand and Marissa patted her leg._

Sam stood up and took a shaky breath. There were a few gasps from people in Missy's family. Sam opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She walked up to Freddie and handed him the bag. Sam never gets embarrassed when people look at her, but she felt her cheeks flush. Her stomach flipped and she threw up all over Missy. Missy shrieked as Sam ran out of the church. Carly and Ms. Benson not far behind. She tripped on the last step and fell. Her head was cushioned from hitting the cement by Carly's thighs. Inside the church Missy rushed the minister and she said I do. When it came Freddie's turn he looked into the bag and almost fainted.

"I-I can't." He ran out to see Sam on sprawled out on the sidewalk. She fainted, but came back to reality quickly.

"Carly?" She whispered. "I'm tired of this."

"I know Sam." Carly patted Sam's head like a stray dog. "It's okay though." Sam sat up on the verge of tears. She turned to Ms. Benson.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it… he's not safe. She has him wrapped around her finger." Marissa kneeled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"You tried." She examined Sam's head and gave her an ice-pack that came seemingly out of nowhere. An upset Missy came out with puke all over her dress.

"SAM!" Freddie and the three girls looked up to a raging Missy. "I'm sick and tired of playing this game!" She stomped down to her worst enemy. Sam looked between Freddie and Carly and slowly started to say something.

"I'm not the one playing the game. I avoid the balls that you throw. You know… you throw some really bad ones. Like the song on the fire escape, the graduation. You try to hurt me and half the time I don't know how you know!" Missy reddened.

"Sam! At least I don't mess around with other people's boyfriends!" Missy smirked triumphantly.

"At least I don't yell at people because I am insecure!" Sam frowned.

"Aww… Like your diary entry. 'I don't regret it but it was wrong.'" Missy made a face. "'She's messing with the sentimental things in my life'" Missy was smirked and her voice got really high. "' She's trying to steal Freddie from me. Carly doesn't believe me!'" Missy stomped her face turning back into a scowl. "Blah blah blah. All your shit is fogging up your view! Freddie loves me not you!" She finished and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, then I guess you already knew I was having a baby." Sam was infuriated and was one push from falling off the edge.

"I did!" Freddie's face turned pale and he gripped the stair railing until his knuckles turned white. The girls were too wrapped up in their argument to notice.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Carly put a comforting hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I have two pregnant women." Freddie groaned. "That's why I was going to marry Missy." He sat down on the step. "Thing is, I don't remember doing _anything_ with Missy, but I remember Sam." Carly smiled.

"Maybe that's because Missy really isn't pregnant." Freddie peeked through his hands at Carly.

"She never did show me the test." Carly shrugged.

"Worth a try." Carly and Freddie walked up to the bickering two.

"Missy?" Hearing Freddie's voice she snapped around 'accidentally' pushing Sam. "You're not pregnant are you?" Missy took a step back knocking Sam to the ground.

"What do you mean?" She pretended to be shocked.

"You heard me!" She frowned.

"Uh… no I'm not but-" Freddie put his hand up in Missy's face.

"Have a nice life Missy. Hopefully someone will come along that's desperate enough to marry you." Missy let out a frustrated grunt and stomped inside. Sam was on the ground with Carly trying to sooth her anger. Freddie walked over to her and she turned to face the other way. "Sam." She started shaking and he touched her arm.

"Freddie." Carly warned him not to go near her best friend. Sam wasn't crying, not yet anyway. Freddie didn't listen and threw Sam over his shoulder. Sam didn't even try to fight. He walked behind the church.

"Sam, why did you say yes I should propose to Missy." Sam shook her head and slid down the brick wall. All the emotions he was bottling up for years because of Missy poured out of her like Niagara Falls. She screamed and yelled. Freddie pulled her into his lap. She tried to get away but was too weak at the time. He cradled her like a baby, rocking her and humming.

"L-leave mu-e a-alo-alone." Sam tried to punch him in the ribs.

"No Sam." He continued rocking her until she regained her composure.

"Nobody _ever_ liked Missy. Your mom hates her and I swear she tried to get me to commit suicide!" She sighed and wouldn't look Freddie in the eye.

"Don't be so extreme." Sam stood up and walked out of his reach.

"So now you say _I'm_ extreme?" She challenged. "What's extreme is her reading my diary!" Freddie opened his mouth but Sam shut him up with her glare. "I said yes because she told me she was having a baby and she guilted me into it." Freddie frowned at her response. "I wanted to say no but I felt bad."

"About?"

"You cheated on her two times! With me… It seemed like you really loved her because you didn't even consider breaking up with the bitch!" Sam stood up ready to leave thinking the case was closed.

"Sam, I thought about it and I was but-"She spun around.

"But what?" She threw her arms up in the air but not in defeat. Her eyes were red and puffy. She put all of her weight on one leg placing a petite hand on her hip… waiting.

"I guess I can't answer that." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk back to Carly. "But I realized that she was the 'fog that clouded my life' and I couldn't see clearly. If I could I would've seen that I _do_ love you and I would've seen that from the night we graduated if she hadn't been there clouding me." He tried to explain in one breath.

Sam shrugged. "It's okay." She doubled over and started crying again.

"Did I do something again?" She smiled.

"No, I'm just having pain. That was so sweet, but I should still be mad." Freddie hugged her from behind.

"Well then." Carly smiled clasping her hands together. "Are we happy with each other?" Carly questioned the two. Freddie looked to Sam for conformation. She shrugged and smiled and Carly took that for a yes. Marissa walked back in the church to inform the people that there will no longer be a wedding. Most of them came out to watch the drama though. Ms. Benson took Sam to the hospital because she was dizzy.

A year and a half later Sam and Freddie were happily married with their son, Cole. Missy however, was busy plotting her revenge.

**Et fin.(French for and done) Did you like it? I might do a sequel. I don't know. I suck at third person. Did you get how both Freddie and Sam were being used? Please review. It makes me happy.**

**WRITER4EVA**


End file.
